onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Swan/Transcript
---- SCENE: Past, the year 1989. Land Without Magic. Minneapolis. Inside a cinema house. A young Emma Swan, along with other orphans, was brought to watch The Sword in the Stone. She stole a chocolate bar from a woman who was watching intently to the film. ---- Emma: (Sits down to one of the vacant seat, near at the end of the row, and was about to open the chocolate bar) Usher: Don't. Emma: (Emma, surprised, looks at the usher standing beside her. The Usher only looks at her.) What? Usher: Don't. Emma: (Sighs) I'm sorry. Usher: (Sits at the vacant seat next to Emma) I wasn't talking about the candy bar, Emma. Emma: How do you know my name? Usher: I know many things. And i'm here to tell you, don't do it. Emma: I don't understand. Usher: When you do something that you're not supposed to do. Even if you do it for the right reasons, bad things would happen Emma. Bad things. One day (the camera view changes, showing the scene in the film where a young arthur is trying to pull the sword from the stone), you will have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone. But you mustn't. Leave the sword alone. (A young girl sitting in front quiets them, making Emma look at the girl and turns back only to find the usher gone. She searches for the usher but gives up. She continued watching the film with worry shown on her face.) ---- SCENE: Camelot. Past. A forest where the Excalibur is said to be found. Arthur, Lancelot, and Percival arrive at the location. ---- Arthur: Is this the place Lancelot? Lancelot: Have faith Arthur, Merlin's prophecy was quite clear. This is it. Arthur: But the prophecy isn't what I'm worried about. (points at a horse near where they are) Someone beats us here. (Arthur unsheathe his sword and move, the two knights follow. When the sword in the stone is in sight, they are welcomed by a knight.) Knight: You're too late. Arthur: Sir Kay, do not give in to dark temptation. That sword is not yours to take. Sir Kay: Why not? Because of some prophecy from some old wizard, so I should accept you as my king? No, thank you. I just need to take what I want. And then I shall be the greatest king in all the realms. (Tries to pull Excalibur from the stone. The Excalibur glows and Sir Kay was turned into ashes.) Lancelot: (to Arthur. all three still looking at the ashes.) Your turn. Arthur: (turns to Lancelot) I suppose it is. (plunges his sword to the ground and moves towards Excalibur, and successfully pulling it out. The three are shocked to find the sword incomplete.) Lancelot: Where's the rest of it? Arthur: This is all there is. Percival: How will you take the throne with half the sword? What will you tell the people? Arthur: Nothing. All they need to know is now they have a king. In the meantime we have a new quest to begin. We must make Excalibur whole. We must find its other half. ---- SCENE: Land Without Magic. Present. Storybrooke. In the middle of the road, night time. Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Regina, and Robin stares at the dagger. ---- Regina: How could she be so stupid? David: Regina! Regina: But there had to be another way! Mary Margaret: There wasn't. That thing was going to kill you. She saved your life. Regina: Don't you think i know that? Henry: (enters the scene) And now she's the - Dark One. Regina: Now she's a problem for all of us. Mary Margaret: She's still good! Regina: I hope so. It's not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil. Robin: Where is she? Where she gone? Hook: Doesn't bloody matter. (goes towards the dagger) Robin: (Tries to stop Hook) Mate, don't. Hook: (Pushes Robin aside) You get out of my way. (Robin lets him pass. Hook takes hold of the dagger.) We can't find her, I can damn well bring her to me. (pause) Dark one! With this dagger I command thee, return! (no Dark one shows up.) Dark one, appear! (Again, no Dark one.) Regina: Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, (something). I thought you knew the dagger's rules? Hook: With it i can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world. Regina: Well, there's your answer. She's not in this world. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Present day. Vault of the Dark One. The vault opens and Emma emerges. ---- Emma: (Looks around her) Where am I? (Hears someone whistling) Who's there?! (Turns around to see Rumplestiltskin.) You're suppposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma. Rumplestiltskin: (laughs) Ah, yes I am. Or rather he is. Emma: What are you? Rumplestiltskin: I'm many things. I'm the voice in your head. The Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of the many. Perhaps I can be another... How 'bout Gorgon "The Invincible"? (Transforms into a giant boar that breathes fire.) Emma: (Drops) No! Stop! Rumplestiltskin: Yes, probably easier this way. (Emma stands up.) Now, are you ready to begin? Emma: Begin what? Rumplestiltskin: Well, willing to be the Dark One of course! Think of me as your guide but only till you've learned to embrace your powers. Emma: I will never embrace the darkness. Rumplestiltskin: AH! They all say that! Everyone who sips from this well enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones. (Emma walks away) You can't just walk away from it. (Appears in front of Emma.) Emma: I'm in the Enchanted Forest now, which means Merlin can't be far from here and the Apprentice told me he can destroy the darkness so I'm going to find him! Rumplestiltskin: Merlin? Oh, you're better off with me. Emma: No! I'll never be like all of you! I'll never hurt the people I love, the people who love me. (Walks straight to Rumplestiltskin. Rumple vanishes.) ---- SCENE: Land Without Magic. Present. Storybrooke. A room inside Mr. Gold's Shop. Mother Superior is taking care of the weak Apprentice. The gang enters the room to ask questions. ---- Hook: Apprentice, the monstrosity took Emma. Where did they go? Apprentice: She is now where all darkness is born: in your realm. Hook: Then take us there. Apprentice: I am too weak now but, this (Materializes the wand in his left hand.) will help. It is a gift from the sorcerer, from Merlin, (Chuckles.) on the day I became his apprentice. In it is all the light magic. Mary Margaret: It can take us to our daughter? Apprentice: Not on its own. In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as if was forged. It's both sides of the coin: the light.. and... the dark... (Dies. Wand drops to the floor dramatically.) Regina: This must be my cue. (Takes the wand, raises it up, twirls it around, and points it upward... nothing happened. Repeats striking it upward, still nothing happened.) Hook: Enough! You're gonna embarrass yourself and waste our time! Regina: (Still focused on the wand.) Watch it! I know what I'm doing. Hook: Well, that's not enough! You heard the man, it needs darkness! You've gotten soft. Regina: (Finally putting her arm down and facing Hook.) You wanna see soft? Why don't I use that hook to show you your intestines? Hook: Well, you've got the fire, love but, not the blackness. Not anymore. (Pause.) How's this for irony? You've done too much good. No, we need someone wicked! Regina: (Eyes widen.) No! No, no. Not my sister! That witch is more than wicked, she's deranged. (Goes back to making the wand work.) Hook: For Emma, it's worth the risk! She sacrifices herself for you, Your Majesty. Because she believed that an evil queen could be good. Don't you think you owe it to her to repay the favor? ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Present. A Pathway leading to somewhere unknown. Emma spots a peddler and calls out to him. ---- Emma: (Goes towards the peddler.) Hey! Excuse me! I need help! (The peddler stops and turns to Emma.) I need directions to Camelot. Do you know the way? Peddler: Of course! It'll only cost you two pieces of silver! Emma: (Takes a step back.) I -uh- don't have any silver. Peddler: Three pieces now. Emma: I'm in a hurry. Peddler: Four. Emma: Just tell me! (The peddler is suddenly being choked while slowly being lifted off the ground.) Peddler: (Struggling, still choking.) What are you doing? Emma: I'm not doing anything. Rumplestiltskin: (Appears beside Emma.) But of course, you are! Emma: Stop! Rumplestiltskin: T'is not me doing this, dearie. T'is you. (Disappears. Emma, realizing what he said is true, took back her shaking hand. The peddler was released and immediately leaves the scene, scared.) So did you enjoy it? (Reappears beside Emma.) Your first taste of darkness. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mr. Gold's room. Belle is sitting, watching a sleeping Mr. Gold. Mother Superior enters the scene. ---- Mother Superior: Belle, you should go and help them with Emma. (Belle stands up.) You're resourceful. They could use you even if they don't know it yet. Belle: If he goes, I want to be here with him. Mother Superior: (Nods, takes her wand out, creates a rose in a jar, and gives it to Belle.) This rose is now linked to your Beast, Belle. As long as it still has its petals, he lives. Now, go. (Belle nods and leaves with the jar.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Psychiatric ward Zelena's cell. Zelena meditates when Regina, Robin, and Hook visit her . ---- Zelena: Regina, dear, I'm trying to meditate. It's good for the baby. Please go, you're ruining my chi! Hook: We need your help. Zelena: (Laughs and stands up and walks towards them.) Wow! You must be really desperate. (Stops in front of Robin.) Unless, of course, someone was just looking for an excuse (Touches Robin's cheek.) to come and see me. Regina: (Grabs Zelena's hand.) Careful. Zelena: (Pulls her hand away and takes a step back.) What is it then? Robin: Something happened to Emma. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Present. Somewhere in the woods. Emma continues to find Camelot. ---- Emma: Leave me alone. I don't need you. Rumplestiltskin: That maple tree ahead, we've passed it three times already. You only run in circles, dearie. Now, I can help you, if you let me. Emma: I'm not using dark magic. Rumplestiltskin: I didn't say was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask. And find him, you shall. Emma: (Stops walking and turns to RUmplestiltskin.) Fine. How do I find Merlin? Rumplestiltskin: I'm glad you asked! There's a magical force that can lead you wherever you need to be. Now, if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it. Emma: (Takes a step closer to Rumplestiltskin.) I'm listening. Rumplestiltskin: Excellent! Imagine a mirrored lake, a tall tree with low hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now, picture it in your mind's eyes. Picture it clearly. Emma: Okay. I'm picturing i- (Emma is suddenly transported to the place she is picturing.) What the! I said don't use magic! Rumplestiltskin: I didn't, dearie. You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation! Emma: You tricked me... Rumplestiltskin: (Giggles.) Of course, I did! I'm a Dark One. Emma: Go away. Rumplestiltskin: Ah! I don't think you want that. Look! (Points to a Will-o'-the-wisps) The Will-o'-the-wisp! Now, if you wanna find Merlin, then catch it! (Emma double thinks before following the wisp.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Zelena's cell. Continuation of the discussion of whether Zelena should help or not. ---- Zelena: Well, that is quite a mess. Robin: Help us! We can rid the world with this darkness once and for all. Don't you want that for our child? Zelena: My child, and mine alone. I'm doing all the work. You were just a willing pawn in its creation. Robin: Quite unwilling! Zelena: If it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy it! (turns to Regina.) You know, I'm not sure what you see in him. Regina: You know, you could still deliver a baby without a tongue! (About to do some magic when Hook butts in.) Hook: E-enough family squabbling! (turns to Zelena) Are you gonna help us find Emma or not? Zelena: Of course! Regina: What? Zelena: My pregnancy's changed me, dear. I'm going to do whatever I can to free Emma from the darkness. Just let me see that wand. (Regina does not show sign of giving Zelena the wand.) Don't worry this little love bracelet you put on me neutralizes my magic. I, am powerless. (Regina gives the wand to Zelena. Zelena examines it.) Oh yes, so simple. You simply need an object that guides the portal to its destination! Something that belong to Emma, something meaningful to her. Regina: Fine! (Takes the wand from Zelena.) That we can do. Zelena: No, you can't. Your magic isn't powerful enough. Hook: Can you make it work? Zelena: I believe so. There's just -uh- teeny something standing in my way (Raises arm to show the bracelet.) Regina: (Chuckles.) Never! (Regina and Robin leaves the room.) Zelena: (To Hook) Well, she really holds a grudge, doesn't she? Now, you should talk to her because I may be your only way to find Emma. ---- SCENE: Camelot. Present. Emma chases the wisp when a figure snatches it. ---- Emma: '''Hey! Hey, I need that! Stop! (''Using magic, she makes the figure fall) '' '''Woman: (Standing up, revealing herself as a redhead woman, and pointing an arrow at Emma) ''Back off lassie! my aim is true, don't test me. '''Emma: '''I wasn't trying to hurt you. '''Woman: '''Oh, so that was just a wee magical love tap. I've met my share of witches, I know one when I see one, witch. '''Emma: '''No, I'm not a witch. Just cursed with dark magic. '''Woman: '''And the different is? '''Emma: '''I want to get rid of it. The will-o'-the-wisps is the only way. '''Woman: '''You want to get rid of it? '''Emma: '''Desperately. '''Woman: '''Aye. ''(Lowers her bow and arrow) ''I know what's that like. It's a terrible fate to be cursed, just be thankful you aren't a bear. ''(Emma gives her a questioned look) ''Oh, never mind. Look, I wish i could help ye', but I need the wisp to, for my kingdom, for my family. So, I'm afraid you'll have to fight me for it. '''Emma:' What? Woman: '''I'm willing to fight for it if you are. No magic. ''(Rumplestiltskin appears in Emma's head) '' '''Rumplestiltskin: I like her spunk. Break her neck. Emma: I'm not gonna fight you. Woman: You're not? Rumplestiltskin: Why not? Emma: Magic or no, it's giving in to the darkness, and I won't do it. Go on, take it and get out of the way, it's yours. (Rumplestiltskin disappears) Woman: '''Don't try to sucker punch me. '''Emma: I'm not going to, just go. Woman: Thank you. I'm Merida. Emma: '''Emma. '''Merida: You're during their streets, aren't you Emma. Emma: '''You could say that. '''Merida: '''Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave ye'. I can help. '''Emma: I don't think so. Merida: 'Well maybe I can. You don't know much about a wisp. Their born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. it's about a day's trek from here. if we go together, I could get my help from the wisp, and maybe I can give it to you, and you could get yours. ''(Emma smiles, and they exit) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner. Henry's reading. Hook enters. ---- '''Hook: '''Here, you can fix this, you're the author now. Use that pen to write the darkness out of Emma, bring her back. '''Henry: I broke it. Hook: '''You what? '''Henry: It's too much power. That's how the last author got in trouble. He stopped recording his story and used magic to change it. My mom wouldn't want me to. She'd want me to be good. Hook: Ah, honour. So you won't break any rules then? What if there was a way - a dangerous way. To help your mother, something your other mother wouldn't like. Henry: '''I don't need her permission. I'm not a kid anymore. '''Hook: Good. Because our best bet, is the person Regina hates most. Henry: Zelena. Hook: 'That's right. We're going to break out the wicked witch. (smiles) ---- ''SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Present. Merida and Emma are going to the Hill of Stones. Merida is cutting down branches that are in their way. ---- '''Emma: You ever heard the phrase "slow and steady wins the race."? Merida: 'I don't have time for slow. '''Emma: '''What exactly is your hurry? Why do you need the wisp? '''Merida: '(Stops cutting and turns to Emma) My brothers - they were kidnapped by the united clans of my country, just three wee innocent boys, savages. (Resumes cutting) Because of me. My father is was the King and when he passed the clans no longer approved of me being Queen. In my land people well, men don't think a woman can lead. '''Emma: '''Oh not just in your land. '''Merida: Well I'm going to show them. I need the wisp to take me to my brothers and when it does, I will save them no matter the cost. (Turns to Emma) If it's war the clans want, it's war they'll get. (Trips over a stone). Emma: You won't do your brothers any good passed out from exhaustion. When's the last time you slept? Merida: What month is it? (Emma stares at Merida as if to say 'seriously.') Fine. We can make camp. But just until first light. (Breathing heavily) okay? ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Present. Night time. Merida is sleeping whilst Emma is tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. Rumplestiltskin appears. ---- Rumplestiltskin: Can't sleep? (Emma gasps) Worry not. Dark ones don't need sleep. Emma: '''(Turns over. Rumplestiltskin is in front of her) oh. '''Rumplestiltskin: That's why I spun straw, passes the time. You need a hobby - something to take your mind off all the terrible things you're going to do. Do you like knitting? Emma: '''(Whispering) In case you hadn't noticed, I'm doing good here. I'm helping Merida, and then when she's done with the wisp, it'll be my turn. '''Rumplestiltskin: The wisp isn't a toy you can share. She can't just give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes it's owner, forever. Emma: '''(Whispering) So if I let her use it I can never use it? '''Rumplestiltskin: Not while her heart beats. Emma: You want me to take it for myself. Rumplestiltskin: 'I want you to start behaving like a dark one. '''Emma: '''You knew this would happen. That's why you led me to her. You wanted me to betray Merida. ''(Camera cuts to Merida who is wide awake). ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Henry enters a code and opens the door to the hospital basement. Hook follows him down a flight of stairs. ---- '''Hook: Well done lad, how'd you know the code? Henry: My mom's good with magic, not so much with passwords. She uses my birthday for everything. You'd think she'd change after a bank statement or two. Hook: So what's the plan now? How do we get to her? The old wookiee prisoner gag? Henry: 'Nah. I never use the same trick twice. I've got another idea. ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Asylum reception. Nurse Ratched is going through paperwork. ---- '''Henry: (Enters the room) hey Nurse Ratched is my mom here? (Spills hot cocoa on her). Nurse Ratched: '''Henry! '''Henry: Oh. Um. 'Nurse Ratched: '''You, with the mop. A little help. '''Henry: '''I'm - I'm - I'm. '''Hook: '(Takes keys and heads for Zelena's cell). 'Henry: '... So sorry. It was an accident. 'Hook: '(Enters Zelena's cell) 'Zelena: '(Sighs) What do you want? 'Hook: '(Closes the door) I want your help with the wand. 'Zelena: '''Ah, so this is a rogue mission, I like it. Go on then, take it off. (shows to Hook the cuff) '''Hook: '''Well, I'm gonna need some assurances first... that you're not gonna do anything... unexpected. '''Zelena: '''On my unborn child's life. '''Hook: '''Afraid I'm gonna need some real assurances.(Approaches to her and pulls out a potion from his pocket). '''Zelena: '''What's that? '''Hook: '''This is a potion your sister gave me a long time ago. '''Zelena: '''To do what? '''Hook: '''To rip out a heart.(Spills the potion on his hook). '''Zelena: '''And why would she give you that? '''Hook: '''Because she wanted me to take your mother's heart. You can't be surprised your family's troubled. Now, then, this is probably gonna sting.(Stabs her with his hook and gets magically pulled back). '''Zelena: '''My family may be troubled, deary, but we all know that a heart is a precious thing and I cast a protection spell on mine eons ago, so you're gonna have to do better that that. Oh, it appears you were right. It did sting. (Takes a knife from his pocket). Now, then, do you want to see something really painful? (Cuts her arm). Ah! there, much better.(Takes her hand and releases her from the cuff, magically attaches her hand back to the body). You should have listened to my sister.(Teleports away). '''Hook: '(Trying to catch her but fails). 'Henry: '(Gets in the cell and surprised to see Zelena's escaped). Category:Season Five Transcripts